The field trip
by troypayroxmysoxs
Summary: *NEW TITLE* They were on a trip thing go good and things good and things go bad. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A School Haunting

**A School Haunting**

It all started at East High the day before the trip…

"Hey Troy"!! Sharpay said.

"Hey babe"!! Said Troy. Sharpay kissed him.

"So did your mom say that you could go on the trip"? Sharpay said. Just as Troy was about to answer Chad and Taylor walked up to them.

"Hey girl hey"!! Taylor said to Sharpay.

"No girl don't ever say that again"!! Sharpay told Taylor. Taylor and Sharpay hugged each other and continued to talk. See Sharpay had become nice after the whole winter musical thing she and Troy had stared going out Ryan was going out with Gabby and the Evans and the Wildcats had become very close friends over that period of time. While Sharpay and Taylor were talking Troy and Chad were talking.

"Hey man"!! Troy said to Chad.

"Hey dude what's up"? Chad said.

"Nothing much dude just hanging out with Sharpay". Troy said.

"Me too but only with Taylor". Chad said laughing.

"So Troy did your mom say that you could go on the field trip tomorrow"? Chad asked Troy.

"Yeah she said I could go how about you"? Troy asked Chad.

"Yeah she said that I could go like the first day I asked which about 3 weeks ago was"!! Troy and Chad laughed.

"You can go!!" Taylor and Sharpay said in unison.

"Yeah we can go". Troy told both of the girls as the screamed in excitement.

"Our boyfriends are going"!! They both screamed and jumped up and down in excitement. While the girls were jumping up and down they didn't know that the guys were watching thinking the same exact thing.

"Man they are so fine" Chad and Troy were thinking as they watched them. Taylor and Sharpay stopped jumping and turned to see the boys staring at them, they started laughing then Taylor asked them…

"What are you guys staring at"?

"Huh"? The guys asked her. Just as they were about to answer Taylor Gabby walked up to them and said

"Hey Sharpay Hey Taylor what's up guys"!!

"Omg hey Gabby"! Sharpay and Taylor said and then they ran up to her and they both gave her a big bear hug.

"Whoa"! Said Gabby

"I missed you guys too"!

"Omg Gabby are you and Ryan going on the trip"? Sharpay asked Gabby.

"Well I know Ryan is going because we got our permission slips signed at the same time but what about you Gabby"? Sharpay asked her.

"Yeah of course I am going who would pass up a time to hang out with your friends and your boyfriend"! Gabby said

"Yeah of course my boyfriend"! Sharpay said.

"What about a boyfriend"? Troy said coming up behind Shapay wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh I was saying that my boyfriend is he hottest guy in the world except for Zac Efron"!!

"Oh ok but I think that I look better than him". Troy said with a pout on his face.

"Im sorry hun I didn't mean to make you sad" Sharpay said gigging.

"You're really sorry"? Troy asked her.

"Yeah". Sharpay said

"Well then show me".

"Ok"! Sharpay said.

The Troy pulled Sharpay into a class room he pushed her up against a wall and whispered in her ear

"I love you Sharpay Evans". She giggled and told him

"I love you too Troy Bolton"! Then Troy kissed Sharpay making her giggle he licked her bottom lip wanting to stick his tongue in her mouth she open her mouth and let him son they were having a tongue fight in both of there mouths with no winner. Just then Gabby, Ryan, Chad, Taylor walked in the room.

"Ewww stop making out in front of me"!! Ryan said making puking noises.

"Well don't watch"! Sharpay snapped at her brother.

"You two should really get a room"! Taylor said

"Well we had a room until you guys walked in it".Sharpay said a little annoyed that they walked in on them.

"High five man"! Chad told Troy. Troy looked at Sharpay and winked at her which made her giggle the she smiled seductively at him and he blew her kisses she did the same they did this all through class. Sharpay was happy with Troy today was really a great day for her she found out that her best friends and her boyfriend were going on a trip with her she knew that tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day!

**A/N **This is my first story so be nice and I know this chapter was boring but it gets better trust me!! Shanana


	2. Getting there

A School Haunting

A School Haunting

The next day the Wildcats were coming into school.

"Hey Gabby"! Sharpay said

"Hey Shar"! Gabby said.

"What's up with you girl"? Sharpay asked Gabby.

"Nothing much just waiting for Ryan to get here". She said.

"Oh cool". Sharpay said

"Do you know where he is"? Gabby asked Sharpay.

"No I saw him this morning he said he had to something before school started." She said

"Oh okay". Gabby said a little excited hoping that Ryan had gotten her something.

Chad and Troy were talking over by Troy's locker Troy was holding Sharpay's pink Gucci bag in his hand and Chad didn't know that it was hers so Chad asked him

"Dude why are you holding a pink bag"?

"What this oh this it's Sharpay's bag". Troy said

"Sure it is"! Chad said mocking Troy.

"DUDE THIS IS NOT MY BAG" Troy said angry. While Chad was telling Troy something he noticed the bag on Chad's arm.

"Hey Chad what's that bag that I see on your arm dude"?

"This bag oh its Taylor's". Chad said

"Uhuh sure it is"! Troy said then running off to find Sharpay. When Troy found Sharpay he grabbed her arm and ran off with her.

"TROY"! Sharpay yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"!

"Sorry baby I'm trying to run away for Chad I made fun of him for having Taylor's purse with him.

"Oh in that case run like the wind Troy"! Sharpay said laughing as Troy picked her up so she could go with him. When Troy stopped running he was at the bus loading spot.

"OK I'm tired now". Troy said putting Sharpay down and then sitting down on the ground.

"Oh so your saying that I'm heavy now"? Sharpay said looking at Troy with an angry look on her face.

"NO your not heavy its just I ran from the cafeteria to out side and it was a long run and I carried you so I'm like super tired"!

"Oh I'm sorry".

"Troy where's the rest of the group"?

"I don't really know oh look there they are"

"TAYLOR"! Sharpay yelled as she ran up to her to give her a hug.

"Hi to you too Sharpay" Taylor said almost falling down cause of Sharpay's big hug.

"GABBY"! Sharpay yelled and ran to her like she did Taylor.

"Hey Sharpay"! Gabby said.

"Gabby where's Ryan I haven't seen him all day." Sharpay said.

"I'm right here"! Ryan said as he came up to the group.

"RYAN"! Sharpay said

"Where have you been I've missed you I thought something bad happened to you"! She said as she ran up to her brother and hugged him. Ryan was older than Sharpay by about 2 ½ minutes but Sharpay was very over protective of her brother.

"Sharpay calm down im ok I just went to pick out a hat"! Ryan said.

"Oh ok". Sharpay said relived that her brother was ok.

"Oh I also forgot I also got Gabby something". Ryan said.

"Really Ryan what did you get me"? Gabby asked Ryan excitedly.

"Ok people lets get on the bus"! Troy yelled at every one.

"Troy"! Sharpay yelled.

"What"? He said.

"I want to sit by you". Sharpay said with her puppy dog face on.

"Ok"! Troy said excited.

"Sharpay you look tired baby are you"? Troy asked her.

"Yeah just a little". She said. Troy picked Sharpay up and carried her on the bus and put her in the back seat. Troy then sat on the seat and put her head on his shoulder. Troy kissed Sharpay's head then he slowly drifted off to sleep his self.

When the bus stopped Sharpay woke up and saw Troy sleeping she laughed and watched him sleep. Sharpay wanted to mess with him so she went up to him and kissed him and ran away. When she came back Troy had his lips in a kissing position. This made Sharpay laugh hard. Her laughing woke Troy up.

"What are you laughing at"? Troy asked Sharpay.

"You"! Sharpay said.

"Why"? Troy asked her.

"Cause you look cute when you sleep"! Sharpay said.

"Thanks I guess"? Troy said confused.

"Ok Troy lets get off this bus were the only ones on this bus and I'm lonely".

"OK" Troy said. Troy and Sharpay got off the bus and found out that they had a room together so they went to there room.

"Troy". Sharpay said.

"What's up Shar"?

"I want to go to the beach later. If we go we can ask everyone else if they want to go with us we can have like a little party at the beach".

"Yeah your right" Troy said.

"Yay"! Sharpay as she went to put on her bathing suit. Troy did the same thing. When sharpay was done she came out with a white two piece on (**like the one she wears in high school musical 2)** it was very sparkly but that was Sharpay. Her top was cut very low showing cleavage Troy couldn't help but look.

"Troy what are you looking at"? Sharpay asked him knowing what he was looking at.

"Nothing". He mumbled.

"Let's go get everyone else".


	3. TO THE BEACH!

A School Haunting

A School Haunting

Sharpay and Troy went to Gabby and Ryan's room to ask them about the beach. Sharpay knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Hello oh hey Sharpay Troy what's up"?! Gabby said.

"Hey Gabby me and Troy just wanted to know if you and Ryan wanted to go the beach with us"?

"Yeah sure that sounds like fun we need to get out of this room we are like so bored"! Gabby said.

"OK awesome you have like 10 minutes to get ready well be back because we are going to ask Taylor and Chad if they want to come with us also". Troy said.

"Ok well be ready promise"! Gabby said. As soon as Troy and Sharpay were about to leave they heard Gabby yelling at Ryan.

"Ryan get your ass up were going to the beach with Troy and Sharpay"!

"Gabby I don't want to go"! They heard Ryan whine.

"Well to bad you're going anyway so get ready"! Gabby told Ryan.

"Fine I'm going"! Sharpay and Troy laughed as they went to Taylor and Chad's room. They went to there room and knocked on the door.

"Hey dude what's up"! Chad said as he opened the door.

"Nothing much me and Shar just wanted to know if you and Taylor would like to go to the beach with us in like 5 minutes"?

"Sure dud let me ask Taylor". TAYLOR"! Chad yelled.

"WHAT"! She yelled back.

"DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE BEACH WITH TROY AND SHARPAY"?! He yelled to her.

"OF COURSE I DO"! She yelled back at Chad.

"Well I guess ill see you in a little bit man"! Chad said.

"Ok dude"! Troy said laughing. Troy and Sharpay went back to Ryan and Gabby's room and knock on the door.

"Hey you guys ready"? Sharpay asked Gabby.

"Hey and yes we are ready". Gabby said

"Hey Ry"! Sharpay said.

"Hey Shar"!

"So I heard you getting yelled at today"! Troy told Ryan laughing.

"So it's not like Sharpay doesn't yell at you "! Ryan said to Troy.

"Yeah she does but not like that"! Troy said. Just as Troy said that Sharpay started to yell at him.

"TROY MOVE YOUR ASS IM WATING HERE"! Sharpay yelled.

"And she doesn't yell at you like gabby yells at me yeah right"! Ryan said laughing at Troy.

"SHUT UP MAN"! Troy told Ryan and went to Sharpay. Now Troy Sharpay Ryan and Gabby were walking to Chad and Taylor's room. As they were about to knocked the door sung open and there were Chad and Taylor standing there smiling.

"HEY TAY"! Gabby and Sharpay said together.

"Hey girls"! Taylor said.

"Hey Ryan, hey Troy"! Chad said. While the guys were talking they heard the girls scream and they looked up to see them running away form something that was on the ground.

"What's wrong with them"? Troy asked Chad and Ryan.

"I don't know lets go see" Chad said. As they walked over to them they heard them scream again.

"Sharpay what's wrong"? Troy asked her.

"TROOOOY kill it"! Sharpay said as she ran to Troy and jumped into his arms.

"Kill what"? Troy asked looking confused.

"The bug stupid"! Sharpay said then hit Troy's head playfully.

"Where"! Troy asked jumping backward still holding sharpay.

"There"! All the girls said as they saw the bug move closer they all screamed this time Troy included.

"NO I'm not killing that thing Ryan you do it"! Troy said.

"NO thank you"! Ryan said going over to join Troy and the rest of the girls.

"Chad kill it"! Taylor said.

"OK ill kill it"! So Chad went to the bug and squashed it.

"There happy"?! He said.

"Yes very"! Taylor said as she went up to him to kiss him on his lips.

"Yeah thanks Chad"! Gabby and Sharpay said as both of them went up to Chad and kissed his check.

"Hey don't I get a kiss"?! Troy asked Sharpay.

"Of courses you do you get a kiss for effort"! Sharpay told troy as she kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Thank you I try"! He said as he smiled at Sharpay.

"OK enough of this"! Chad yelled lets go P-A-R-T-Y PARTAY! They all laughed and headed off to the beach at the beach Gabby and Ryan were in the sand, Taylor and Chad were trying to surf and Troy and Sharpay were playing in the water. Now to Gabby and Ryan.

"Gabby Can I ask you a question"? Ryan asked her.

"Yeah sure what is it"? Gabby said worried.

"Well I love you a lot and I was wondering if"?

"If what"!? Gabby said.

"IF-

"Spit it out already" Gabby said.

"Gabby"! "Let me speak Ill tell you if you stop interrupting me"!

"Oh sorry go on".

"I was wondering if you wanted to marry me"? Ryan said looking out at the ocean.

"WHAT"! Gabby said

"You heard me". Ryan said.

"Ryan I- Now to Chad and Taylor.

"Chad I hate the water, I hate to surf, an, I hate surf boards"! Taylor said as she got off the board an on to land.

"O baby its ok you'll get better"! Chad told her laughing.

"You think this is funny"?! Taylor said looking at Chad with an angry look on her face.

"NO"! Chad said trying to hold in his laughter.

"Oh lets see who's going to be laughing when I cut all that bushy hair off in the middle of the night"! Taylor said looking at Chad with a serious face but inside was laughing.

"YOU wouldn't"! Chad said looking scared and grabbing his hair.

"Try me"! Taylor said. Now with Troy and Sharpay.

"Troy put me down right now"! Sharpay said as Troy was carrying her.

"Nope"! He said laughing

"Please"! She said sounding sad.

"No if I put you down you will just try and run away from me again!" Troy said

"NO I wont I promise"! She said little did Troy know she had her hands crossed behind her back.

"You promise"? Troy said.

"YES now put me down."!

"OK"! Troy dropped her and she made a big splash n the water.

"Troy come pick me yup you butt face"!

"Nope"! Troy said as he ran off. When Sharpay got up she saw Gabby running toward her arms waving in the air.

"SHARPAY, SHARPAY."! Gabby screamed.

"What Gabby? What's wrong"?! Sharpay said worried something had happen to her brother.

"Guess…..what……Ryan…..just……asked…..me"?! Gabby said trying to catch her breath.

"What? What did he asked you?! Tell me Gabby now I need to know"?! Sharpay said as she grabbed Gaby's shoulders and shook her.

"Ok ok HE asked me to marry him"! Sharpay's mouth fell open.

"Well what did you say"? Sharpay asked Gabby.

"Well I said-

**A/n MUAHAHAHA. Now you have to wait until the next chapter to see what she said! Shanana**

**Really gd story  
Cant wait 4 nxt chapter****Misssinger94**** Thank you for this it makes me happy so very happy!**


	4. The Problem

A School Haunting

A School Haunting

_Last time on A School Haunting we found out that Ryan asked Gabby to marry him but she never answered him instead she ran to Sharpay and told her now to find out what happened._

"Well what did you say"! Sharpay screamed at Gabby.

"Sharpay before I tell you this don't get mad at me ok"! Gabby said

"Ok whatever just tell me"! Shapay said getting frustrated with Gabby.

"Well I said no to getting married now…BUT he asked me if we could be engaged and I said ok so were going to get married after collage ends for the both of us"!

"Phew I thought that you were going to tell me that you said no to him cause if you would have broken my brothers heart". Sharpay said getting closer to Gabby.

"Well then I guess I would have to break your face, your arms, your legs, and any other moving part on your body"! Sharpay said so close to Gabby that they were nose to nose and Sharpay had hold of Gabby's arms squeezing them tight.

"O…O…Ok"! Gabby said pulling away from Sharpay and backing away slowly.

"Great I'm glad that we have an understanding."! Sharpay said starting to walk away.

"Oh Gabby"! Sharpay called over her shoulder.

"We do have an understanding don't we"? Sharpay said looking at Gabby with and evil look on her face.

"Y...y…yes Sharpay we have and understanding". Gabby said trembling.

"Good toddles"! Sharpay said as she turned and skipped away. While she was walking along the beach she felt two arms around her waist she screamed then she realized who it was and relaxed.

"Hey Troy". Sharpay said sounding a little sad thinking about Gaby hurting her brother.

"Hey babe what's wrong"? Troy asked Sharpay worried.

"Nothing it's just that Ryan asked Gabby to marry him and I'm not ready to lose my brother to another person Troy not yet anyway". She said turning around to face him.

"Oh its ok babe don't worry you wont lose your brother". Troy said

"You think so"?

"I know so". Troy said leaning in to kiss Sharpay. When they were kissing Troy stuck his tongue in her mouth and Sharpay did the same thing now hey were tongue wrestling. Sharpay pulled away because she need to breath.

"Troy". Sharpay said breathing hard as Troy kissed her neck.

"Hmm"? He said.

"Let's go back to the hotel so we can finish there".

"Really"? Troy said coming up to look at Sharpay. She nodded and Troy picked her up and carried her to the hotel Sharpay giggled which made Troy smile he loved the way she giggled. When Troy and Sharpay go back to the hotel the ran up to there room and Troy pushed Sharpya on the door and kissed her hard while trying to open the door with the card at the same time. Sharpay pulled away and took the card from him and opened the door. While she was opening the door Troy had his hands on her butt squeezing it every so often she laughed and ran in to the room and shut and locked the door behind her.

Troy went up to Sharpay and kissed her hard and he immediately stuck his tongue in her mouth she moaned into the kiss. As they were making out Troy pushed Sharpay on the bed and started kissing her neck he found her spot and he sucked licked and bit on that part until it left a big red mark there. Then Troy went down to Sharpays bathing suit top he squeezed her breast in side the suit he looked at her and laughed at her facial expression.

"What are you laughing at"? Sharpay said

"Your facial expression" Troy said laughing and hands still on her breast.

"Oh really you think that's funny lets see who's going to be laughing now". After she Sid that she flipped them over so she was on top. Then she started to move up and down on him clothes still on but as she moved she could feel him getting harder and harder by the second. This time Sharpay was the one laughing.

"What are you laughing at"? Troy asked Shapay.

"Your happiness". Sharpay said.

"Oh lets make me happier"! Sharpay laughed while Troy flipped them over again this time taking the bathing suit top off and attacking her breast by licking sucking and biting her nipple with his teeth she moaned and grabbed his hair pushing him closer he smiled at this as he kept doing that. Troy did this to both sides. He came up and looked at her and smiled

"I think this awful bikini bottom needs to go"! He said as he went down and pulled it off with his teeth he looked at her body before him all naked and sweaty.

"You look hot naked"! Troy said

"Thanks I bet up would to" She said as she pulled him down. When she pulled him down she flipped them over again and she pulled his pants down revealing a very happy Troy. Sharpay smiled and took him in her mouth she moved p and down in circles and every other direction. Sharpay licked the tip to tease him and he grabbed her hair and shut his eyes very tight.

"OOO Sharpay that feels good"! Troy said. He cam into her mouth she swallowed with out taste. Then she came back up and Troy kissed her and he tasted himself in her mouth. Troy got on top of sharpay and kissed her stomach down to her center she moaned as she felt his hot breath down there but he came back up to kiss her instead she got mad but didn't say anything. As they were kissing troy stuck two fingers inside of her and she broke the kiss to scream he went slowly then fast she screamed again and he added a third finger then she came all over his fingers. Then he want down to her center this time sticking his tongue in her going in an out and twisting his tongue all around her she screamed. Then Troy positioned him self in between her legs.

"You ready"? Troy asked he she just nodded her head so Troy went in he started out slow but went faster and faster as she asked him to then they both came at the same time and they. Troy fell on top of Sharpay.

I love you Shar" .Troy said breathing hard.

I love you to Troy". Sharpay said as she played with his hair.

The next day

Troy and Sharpay were walking to Chad and Taylor's room when hey heard yelling.

"GABBY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME"! They heard Ryan shout.

"IM SORRY RYAN IT WAS A MISTAKE"! Gabby shouted.

Sharpay was about to go in when Troy pulled her back.

"Let's go get Chad and Taylor first". He said

"Ok". She said wondering what was going on in there. So they went to go get Chad and Taylor.

"Really"! Taylor said

"Yeah when me and Troy were coming out our room we heard Ryan and Gabby shouting at each other"! Sharpay told Taylor.

"I wonder what there fighting about"!

"Yeah me too"! Sharpay said.

"Well let's go see"! Troy said so they all walked to the room.

"GABBY I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME"! They heard Ryan shout.

"I DO IT WAS A MISTAKE"! They heard Gabby cry.

"Ugh I can't take this anymore"! Sharpay yelled. So she opened the door.

"WHAT THE HELL"! Sharpay screamed.

"OH……..

"MY……..

"GOSH……. Taylor, Chad and Troy said at the same time they couldn't believe what they were seeing in bed with Gabby was……….

**A/n Hahaha you can't know yet don't worries you'll find out soon but you can tell me who you want to be with Gabby it doesn't matter who. Shanana!**


	5. Authors note

Hello people well as you all know in the story Gabby is caught in bed with someone but to continue this story I need to know who you guys want to be in bed with Gabby I don't care who I just need someone so review and put who you want to see or read what

**Hello people well as you all know in the story Gabby is caught in bed with someone but to continue this story I need to know who you guys want to be in bed with Gabby I don't care who I just need someone so review and put who you want to see or read whatever and I will add them in my story! Thanks bye**

**Shanana**


	6. The solution

A School Haunting

A School Haunting

_OK last time on the story Gabby was caught in bed with someone but who find out now!!_

_Thanks to mell-anii-eee for the story idea!_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE"! Sharpay screamed at the sight that she saw before her eyes. What Sharpay and the rest of the gang saw was Gabby in bed with her ex-boyfriend.

"Zeke what the hell man I thought that you and Gabby broke up a looooong time ago"!? Troy said still in shock.

"We did man we just- he was cut off by Sharpay pulling him out of the bed and throwing him out of the room.

"Ok Gabriella care to explain WHY THE FUCK YOU WERE IN BED WITH ZEKE YOUR EX-BOYFRIEND"!! Sharpay yelled at Gabby.

"Look I'm sorry. I was a mistake we were caught up in the moment! Gabby said while crying.

"Mistake my ass"! Ryan mumbled under his breath.

"Ok look Gabriella I told you on the beach that I was going to kill you if you hurt my brother and it looks like

I'm going to have to kill you now or later which ever works for you"! Sharpay said very angry.

"Ok Ok break it up you two"! Troy said coming in the room and holding Sharpay back away form Gabby.

"TROY GET OUT OF MY WAY"! She yelled so he would go away.

"No Sharpay not until you calm down"! HE said

"I am calm". She mumbled.

"Ryan"? Gabby said softly.

"Ryan, I never meant to hurt you I really didn't. She said.

"Well you did and you can't fix that"! Ryan said running out of the room.

"You little whore now look what you did you made him cry"! Sharpay said before running after her brother.

"Gabriella I am really disappointed in you". Troy said shaking his head and walking away.

"Taylor… Gabby said.

"Save it there's nothing you can do to fix this Gabriella." Taylor said.

"Wait"! Gabby called after her.

"What"!? She said a little annoyed.

"Why do people keep calling me Gabriella"?

"Because only our friends have nicknames". Taylor said before walking away leaving a sad and guilty Gabriella in the bed.

With Ryan and Sharpay.

"RYAN"! Sharpay yelled as she looked for her brother.

"I'm over here Sharpay". She heard a voice say.

"Ry are you ok"? Sharpay asked softly before hugging her brother.

"No Sharpay I'm not ok the girl that I loved just cheated on me with Zeke her ex-boyfriend". Ryan said his voice trembling.

"It will be ok Ry I promise hey if you want I can l

Kick her ass for ya"! Sharpay said.

"No thanks!" Ryan said laughing at her sister.

"Awwww man"! Sharpay said with a fake pout.

"Ok well I guess I better go talk to her then." Ryan said with a sigh as he stood up and held his hands out to pull up his sister.

"Ok but if you need me call me ok". Sharpay said before giving her brother one last hug before he left.

"Will do sis will do".

With the gang (without Gabby)

"Wow I can't believe she did something like that"! Troy said a little upset.

"Yeah who would've thought that Montez would do something like that to Ryan since you know you guys went out and she never cheated on you! Chad said. Then Troy shot Chad a don't-even-go-there look and he just looked down.

"I thought that she was better than that". Taylor said a little disappointment in her voice. Just as Troy was about to say something Sharpay walked in and sat sown next to Troy and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Shar are you ok"? Taylor asked her worried for her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little upset and a whole lot of angry at that Montez girl or whatever her name is." Sharpay said snuggling up to Troy.

"Yeah were all pretty angry at her right now she deserves to have no friends right now". Troy said hugging Sharpay close to him.

"You know what we should do to get our minds off of Gabriella"? Chad said.

"What"? Everyone said at the same time.

"We should….. HAVE A SLEEPOVER"!! He said.

"Yeah"! They all said.

"Whose room are we going to have it in"? Taylor asked.

"We can have it in me and Troy's room and we can invite Ryan too if he wants to come"! Sharpay said excite.

"Well I'm going to call Ryan right now to ask him about the sleepover." Sharpay said. So she got out her pink sidekick and called Ryan's blue one.

"**Hello".**

"Hey Ry it's me Shar I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to a sleep over at Troy's and my room"?

"**Sorry Shar but I have a date"!**

"With who"?

"**With this girl that I met o and I kicked Gabby out of my room"**

"Well good and I hope you have fun bro"!

"**HAHA I'll try sis ok I have to go love you".**

"Love you to bye".

"**Bye".**

"OK guys Ryan can't come he's got a date tonight." Sharpay said.

"With who"? Troy asked.

"I don't know he didn't say but he did say that he kicked Gabriella out of his room."

"Oh cool" Chad said. Taylor just looked at him and laughed because he jumped and his afro stood straight up and looked funny.

"So well meet back here at 7:00 tonight make sure to bring a pillow." Sharpay said.

"Ok you guys well see you later bye". Taylor and Chad said at the same time.

"So Shar what to do now". Troy said.

"Umm I don't know what do you want to do"?

"We can watch a movie".

"I'd like that". Sharpay said and smiled up Troy.

"Ok let's watch Spiderman"! Troy said.

"No let's watch Rush Hour 2"!

"Ok awesome I've always wanted to see that movie". Troy said

"Awesome". So Troy and Sharpay watched the movie and they thought it was funny and they laughed and through out the movie every so often they would kiss.

"I really like this movie Pay". Troy said after a couple if hours.

"Pay"? He said after a couple of minutes.

"Pay"? He said again then he looked down and saw her sleeping with a smile on her face and snuggled up to Troy. Then Troy kissed the top of her forehead.

"I love you Pay"! Troy said.

"I love you too Troy". Sharpay mumbled and she leaned up and kissed him on his lips softly.

"I thought that you were sleep"! Troy said with a laugh.

"I was until you said I love you that woke me up". She said eyes still closed. Troy laughed and wrapped his arms around Sharpay and fell asleep.

"Troy don't forget at 7 we have the sleep over". Sharpay said. Right now it was only 2 so they were taking a nap.

"Ok I won't". Then Troy's phone rang.

"Hello". Troy said in a whisper trying not to wake up Shapay whose arms were wrapped around him tightly.

"Troy you got to help us its Ryan he's hurt". He heard the voice on the other line say the person on the other line was no other than Gabriella.

**A/n OOOOOO What was Gabriella doing with Ryan and what happened to him and what's the sleep over going to be like find out next chapter.**

**Shanana.**


	7. Sleepover

The field trip

The field trip

_Last time we found out that Ryan was hurt and Troy got a call but the person that called Troy was Gabriella._

"WHAT Gabby what's wrong with Ryan"! Troy asked softly so that Sharpay couldn't hear him on the phone he didn't want her to worry just incase it was something small.

"Troy he's at the hospital".

"Why what happened"! Troy asked her

"Well we were walking-

"Wait what were you doing with him anyway"?

"Oh well he didn't exactly break up with me he only said that so Sharpay would think that he did. But anyway we were walking down the street and we were about to go around the corner just then this car came out of nowhere and hit him and he fell to the ground he passed out so I call he ambulance and that's why we are in the hospital right now.

"Wow that sucks but Sharpay is going to be pissed when she finds out that you two are still dating and don't worry I'll be right there I just have to find a way to leave with out Sharpay knowing".

"With out me knowing what"? A sleepy Sharpay asked her boyfriend who was now looking very scared.

"Ummmmm go to the store YEAH that's it I have to go to the store to get some things for the sleepover tonight". Troy said hopping that she would buy his excuse to go see Ryan at the hospital.

"Oh ok then get some chocolate syrup and ice cream and cherries and whipped cream and don't for get the sprinkles! She said.

"Will do bye Sharpay"!

"Bye Troy"

"Wait" Sharpay said.

"What"?

"You forgot something". Sharpay said.

"What did I forget"?

"Well one you forgot your kiss so she walked up to him and kissed him 2. You forgot your wallet, 3 you forgot your phone. 4 she walked up to Troy and whispered in his ear you forgot your shirt she said handing it to him.

"Well thank you that could've been embarrassing".

"I know walking around with no shirt on".

"No not the shirt the wallet how would I be able to pay for all that stuff with out money"! Troy said laughing. So Troy left to the hospital when he got there he say Gabby waiting in the waiting room.

"Hey Gabby how is he"?

"Oh he's okay but Troy there's something that you need to know".

"What"?

"Umm Ryan's not here umm I made that story up he's on his date with kelsi I saw them". Gabby said.

"Kelsi's here- wait did you say Ryan's okay"? Troy asked Gabby.

"Yeah he perfectly fine".

"Then why am I here". Trot said about to walk out of the hospital.

"Wait you're here because I want to talk to you".

"About what". Troy asked Gabby not sure if he can trust her.

"About us". She said stepping closer to Troy

"What us we broke up a long time ago".

"Troy it wasn't that long ago it was last year".

"Well to me that was for ever ago to me now excuse me I have to go to the store for my girlfriend Sharpay you remember her your best friend"? Troy said a little aggravated by Gabby.

"Well I could still be your girlfriend you know maybe you and I could you know get back together behind her back". Gabby said lips almost touching Troy's.

"Oh hell to the no I will never get back together with you especially behind Sharpay's back you are a slut you know that your just a weirdo to go away I feel weird being around you now." Troy said as he walked out of the hospital.

Now it was 7 time for a sleepover!!

"Troy there you are I thought that you were never coming back from the store hey what took you so long anyway"? Sharpay asked him.

"Sharpay"! Troy said as he ran into him room.

"I love you so much I would never ever hurt you ok"! Troy said as he hugged her tight.

"Ummm I love you too and I'm glad that you won't hurt me ok Troy let me go I can't breathe"!! Sharpay said trying to get out of Troy's tight grasp.

"Oh sorry"! Troy said as he let her go.

"What was that all about"! Sharpay said laughing.

"Oh nothing". Then there was a knock at the door.

"Yet there here there here." Sharpay said over and over again. So Troy went and opened the door to let Chad and Taylor inside.

"Hey you guys"! Troy said.

"Hey Troy and Sharpay"! Chad and Taylor said at the same time.

"So what are we going to do here tonight"! Taylor asked jumping on the bed.

"We are going to play lots of games and eat lots of food"! Sharpay said.

"FOOD" The guys said together while the girls just looked at them and laughed.

"So lets get this party started". Sharpay said putting on music.

A few hours later.

"So guys I have and idea lets play truth or dare"! Sharpay said.

"Cool lets- Troy was about to say something when he was interrupted by Sharpay.

"BUT we are going to play my way my rules".

"OH no this could get ugly or messy or very very dramatic"! Taylor said.

"So truth or dare umm Troy"! Sharpay said

"Umm truth".

"OK where did you really go this afternoon"?

"Umm ok I went to the hospital because Gabby called and said that Ryan was hurt so I went to see and when I got there Gabby was the only one there and she said that she wanted to get back together but do it behind your back like cheating basically and I said no and told her se was crazy and then I left." Troy said.

"Oh no she didn't"! Taylor said.

"I cant believe her she used my brother to get you back I'm going to kill her after this sleep over is over lets not let her spoil our night"! Sharpay said.

"So umm Sharpay truth or dare"! Chad asked her.

"Umm I am the dare QUEEN so I guess I'll have to go with a dare"! Sharpay said.

"OK I dare you to umm lets see I dare you to be Troy's slave for the rest of the night you do whatever he tells you to do if you don't you have to run down the hallway with no clothes on screaming at the top of your lungs"! Chad said.

"Sure that's like nothing to me"! Sharpay said.

"Hey shar I have a request"! Troy said smiling really big.

"What do you want"! Sharpay said.

"I want you to put cream all over your body then let me eat it off of you"! Troy said.

"Ok when and where"! Sharpay said.

"Umm at 12 and right here in the room".

"Ok when you guys do that we will go back to our room you can call us when you're done"! Chad said.

"Ok fine with us"! Sharpay said.

"Ok so Taylor lets paint our toes"! Sharpay said.

"Ok". Taylor said as she got up to go to her bag and get her nail polish out of her bag to paint Sharpay's toes Sharpay did the same so that she could paint Taylor toes. While they were painting toes the guys were talking about video games and other weird things then they looked ant the clock to see what time it was the boys looked at the clock and saw the time said 11:58.

"Hey Shar its almost time for your little dare"! Troy said.

"Ok I'm going to get ready where's the ice cream and all the topping stuff"?

"In the fridge". Troy said

"Ok I think it time for you guys to leave well come get you guys about 2 ok"? Troy said.

"OK cool come on Tay lets go"! Chad said so they left the room. When they left Troy turned around to see a completey naked Sharpay with only chocalte, ice cream, sprinkles, and whipped cream all over her body. Troy walked over to her and kissed her and her licked all the way down her body and ate all the ice cream off her body.

"You taste good Shar"! Troy said.

"Great I'm glad you like it but I have no chlotes on you have all your chlotes on so lets fix that". So Sharpay took all of Troys clothes off and kissed him very hard then she looked at Troy and went down and took troy in her nouth she moved very slow then very fast he moaned and came in her mouth. Troy rhen flipped them over Sharpay still had chocalte and topping on her body so then troy took her breast in her mouth he ate the cherry and licked all the topping off then he kissed her and kissed her neck.

Sharpay moaned and he kissed all the way down her stomach and back up to her left breast and he sucked on it she played with his hair and screamed he kissed and licked back down to in between her legs to her thighs he licked the side of her thighs and then inbetween her legs. Troy then stuck his tounge in side of her and twisted and turned his tounge in side of her she screamed and came in his mouth it tasted like whipped cream and cum mixed together he loved this taste. Then Troy went between her legs and spread them apart and pushed him sel in her she screamed and he want faster and harder until the both came he cmae out and layed beside her and hugged her tight.

"I love you Sar so much.

"I love you too Troy.

"Troy what about Taylor and Chad we will go get them later on right now lets just lay here ok"!

**A/n NO clif hanger yeah but what will Sharpay do to Gabby and when will the two love birds go back for there friends. Shanana**


	8. Gabby strikes back!

A School Haunting

A School Haunting

_Last time the happy couple Troypay was just lying in the bed after Sharpay's "dare"._

It is now 2 in the morning Sharpay and Troy are still lying in the bed. When Troy hears something from the other room (Chad a Taylor's room is right across from there's).

"Shar do you hear that"? Troy asked Sharpay sitting up.

"Yeah let's go check it out". Sharpay told Troy. So Sharpay and Troy got up and put some clothes on and went to the room to check it out. When they got there they saw something they did not want to see (if you know what I mean). So they went back to there own room.

"Ok I guess they won't be coming back here anytime soon"! Troy told Sharpay.

"Yeah your right look Troy I'm tired after all you wore me out"! Sharpay said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah I know but I'm tired to lets go to sleep".

"Good". So Sharpay and Troy went back to there room and they fell asleep with Troy holding Sharpay I his arms.

The Next Day.

Troy and Sharpay woke up and they went to Taylor and Chad's room and knocked on the door they were greeted by a very hyper Chad and when Chad's hyper he tends to be stupid.

"Hey guys"! Chad said.

"Hey Chad what's up"? Troy asked him.

"Nothing really just hanging here with umm…umm…uh..."

"Taylor". Sharpay said.

"Ha hahahaha yeah her you know Sharpay you and Troy make a really cute couple you two should you know like date kind of like me and Taylor.. Wait is I dating Taylor I wonder"?!

"Yes Chad were dating and Troy and Sharpay are going out"! They heard Taylor yell from inside the room.

"Ok well that solves everything hey would you guys like to come in"?! Chad asked Troy and Sharpay.

"Sure Chad"! Sharpay and Troy laughed as they walked in to the room where they saw Taylor sitting down watching TV.

"Hey guys what's up"?

"Nothing just coming here to tell you guys were sorry we didn't come back for you last night". Troy said.

"No worries beside me and Chad had a little fun of our own last night"!

"Oh girl I know"! Sharpay said Troy went to talk to Chad he was asking Chad how he kept his hair so curly.

"Hey Tay lets take our losers to the mall".

"Hey were not losers". The guys yelled in unison.

"Yes you guys are and sure lets go now". Taylor said putting on her shoes.

"Ok cool"! Sharpay said.

"Come on Troy you can play with Chad's hair later were going bye-bye now". Sharpay told Troy talking in a baby voice.

"And Chad you can play with your hair later were going to". Taylor told Chad in the same voice Sharpay told Troy.

"Yay were going bye-bye"! The boys yelled and the girls started to laugh.

"Sharpay I can leave yet". Troy said.

"Why not"? Sharpay asked him.

"Because I didn't get my kiss yet". Troy said sticking out his lips.

"Awww ok here you go baby"! Sharpay walked over to him and kissed him on his lips and he stood up.

"Ok I'm ready to go now"! Then Troy took Sharpay's hand and laced his fingers with hers and they walked out of the hotel Taylor and Chad walked out just the same. As they were walking to the car Gabby saw them and she followed them.

"I wonder where there going"? Gabby said.

"Hmmm now that I'm single Chad's looking pretty hot now" Gabby said with and evil grin on her face and with that she set out to follow them and to try and get Chad away from Taylor. The two couples soon arrived at the mall with Gabby right behind them.

"Ok so me and Taylor are going to the shoe store so you guys do what you want but were going shopping"! Sharpay told Chad and Troy.

"Ok bye Chad I love you"! Taylor said before she kissed him.

"Bye Tay love you too"! Chad said and kissed her back.

"See you later babe love you". Troy told her before he pulled her in and kissed her passionately. Chad and Taylor knew this was going to turn into a make out session and they were right before they knew it Troy and Sharpay were tongue wrestling in the middle of the mall with Troy's hands going up her shirt.

"You guys"! Taylor yelled. Then they pulled apart.

"Sorry". They said.

"But anyway love you too Troy"! Sharpay said and kissed him again and then they started making out again but this time Taylor and Chad heard one of them moan.

"Buy something sexy"! Troy told her and smacked her ass and she turned around and he winked at her. So Sharpay started walking back over to Troy but then Taylor called her over.

"Sharpay"! Taylor yelled at her friend.

"Sorry". She said again.

"He's just so irresistible"! Troy heard Sharpe say before she walked away with Taylor. Troy smirked at the comment and turned back to Chad.

"Look dude wait here I have go to pee"! Troy told Chad then ran to the bathroom.

"Time to make my move"! Gabby said. So she walked up to Chad and tapped him on his back.

"Hey Chad"! Gabby said flirty like.

"Gabby". Chad said before turning back to wait for Troy to come out of the bathroom.

"So Chad you still with Taylor"? Gabby asked him.

"Yeah why"? Chad asked turning to face her now.

"Well I was going to say that if you broke up with her then we could be together". Gabby said touching Chad's chest.

"Umm no thank you". Chad said backing away from her.

"Well that's too bad". Gabby said and pulled Chad into a kiss. Just as Gabby did that Troy walked out of the bathroom.

"Chad we should-". When Troy saw Chad and Gabby kissing his mouth dropped and when Troy saw them Taylor and Sharpay happened to walk up about that time.

"Chad I- WHAT THE HELL….

**A/n OOOO what now thank for the story idea SharpayEvansBolton12 great idea anyways what will Taylor and Sharpay and Troy do about Gabby tune in next time!**


	9. Who's at the door

The Field Trip

The Field Trip

_Last time on the story Gabby had just kissed Chad then the group walked up let's find out what happens now!_

"CHAD WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND GABBY CHAD I SEWAR IM GOING TO KILL YOU"! Taylor said charging at her boyfriend.

"No don't worry about it". Sharpay said as if this was nothing.

"What do you mean don't worry about it my boyfriend was kissing Gabby"! Taylor yelled at Sharpay.

"You mean Gabby was kissing your boyfriend". Sharpay said while taking off her fake nails and her stilettos.

"Ummm Shar baby what are you doing"? Troy asked her he was kind of worried about what was about to take place.

"Nothing babes don't worry"! Sharpay said smiling at Troy.

"Here can you hold these"? Sharpay asked Troy. Sharpay gave him her shoes, purse, nails, jewelry and anything else expensive except her clothes.

"Ok why"? Troy asked her.

"You'll see, oh and Troy umm I'm going to need you to take the money out of my purse and bail me out of jail ok". Sharpay told him

"Why do I need to bail you out of jail"? Troy asked Sharpay.

"Because I'm about to go". Then before Troy knew it Sharpay had jumped on Gaby's back and hit her over the head then she slapped her and kicked and punched her.

"YOU'RE A BIG FAT HOE YOU KNOW THAT"! Sharpay yelled at Gabby.

"WHAT YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSES SLEPT WITH EVERY GUY AT THE SCHOOL YOURE THE HOE NOT ME"! Gaby yelled back at Sharpay.

"IM NOT A HOE FOR YOU INFORMATION TROY OVER THERE HE WAS MY FIRST TIME 2DAYS AGO"! Sharpay yelled at Gabby. Then Sharpay Punched Gabby and knocked her out. Sharpay was right when she told Troy she was going to jail because the mall officers came and dragged her away and she ended up in jail.

"See Troy I told you that I was going to jail". Sharpay said as she put her shoes back on after Troy bailed her out of jail with the money in her purse.

"Umm Shar were you serious when you said that I was your first"? Troy asked her.

"Yeah I wouldn't lie about something like that Troy".

"Yeah you're right you want to know something"? Troy whispered in Shrpay's ear.

"What"? She said.

"You were my first too". Troy whispered in her ear. Sharpay started smiling when she heard Troy say that.

"Really"? Sharpay said.

"Yup I wouldn't lie about something like that Pay". Troy said mocking her and smiling.

"I love you Troy".

"I love you too Sharpay." Then Troy leaned down and kissed Sharpay lips softly and she kissed him back then they pulled way.

"Thanks for bailing me out jail"! Sharpay said laughing.

"Welcome Sharpay or jail my jail bird". Troy said laughing at Sharpay.

"Hey it's not my fault Gabby's a hoe"! Sharpay said.

"I know I don't know what I saw in her".

"Yeah mean either".

"Well let's get back to the hotel Chad and Taylor are there and we need to explain to them why Chad had nothing to do with his." Troy said lacing his fingers with Sharpay's and walking out of the police station.

With Chad and Taylor.

"Baby she kissed me"! Chad tried to tell his girlfriend.

"Save it Chad"! Taylor said. Just then Troy and Sharpay walked up to them hand in hand.

"Hey Taylor don't be mad at Chad it was all Gabby's fault trust me"! Sharpay said to her friend.

"Oh and how do you know that"! Taylor snapped at Sharpay.

"Because I placed a camera on Troy and Chad's shirts". Sharpay said.

"So you-.

"Yes Troy I saw you go to the bathroom". Sharpay said grinning.

"Oh did you like what you saw"? Troy asked her seductively.

"Yeah I did". Sharpay said moving closer to him.

"Ok guys that's enough". Taylor said.

"Sorry like I told you at the mall he's so irresistible"! Sharpay told Taylor again.

"Right but how did you get it on Chad's shirt". Taylor asked Sharpay.

"I didn't put it on you did". Sharpay told Taylor.

"How"? Taylor asked.

"When I took my purse from you I stuck it on your hand then you hugged Chad and you stuck it on his back". Sharpay said.

"Ok but why did you put a camera on us". Chad asked going behind Taylor and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek softly.

"Oh before we left I saw Gabby in the bush staring at us I flipped her off and kept walking". Sharpay said and she turned around and hugged Troy.

"Look guys I'm tired I'm going to sleep". Sharpay said and yawned and buried her head in Troy's chest.

"Me too". Taylor said and buried her head in Chad's head.

"Ok well were going to go back to our hotel room and take a nap". Troy told Chad.

"Yeah us too night dude". Chad said.

"Night". When Troy looked down he saw that Sharpay was already sleeping so he carried her to the room and Chad did the same with Taylor and they both went back to there hotels rooms and went to sleep. Troy and Sharpay didn't sleep the just laid in the bed and kissed and then they heard a bang on the door.

"Troy answer the door". Sharpay said.

"No you answer the door". Troy told her.

"Troy". Sharpay said softly then yelled.

"GET YOUR ASS UP AND AWNSR THE DOOR NOW"!

"Fine I'm going". Troy said as he got up out of the bed and went to open the door. Then he opened the door.

"Hello"? Troy said. There was no answer.

"Hello". HE said again.

"Hellloooo". Troy said again.

"Troy who's at the door"! Sharpay yelled.

"I don't know- Just then Troy turned around and saw.

**A/n Who do you think should be at the door and what are they doing there give me some ideas and then tune in next time! Shanana!**


	10. The pool party

The Felid Trip

The Felid Trip.

_Last time there was someone at the door Troy went to answer it and there was no one there then he turned around and saw some there and he was shocked who was at the door find out now!_

"Ryan what are you doing here"! Troy asked him.

"Oh nothing now say goodnight". Then Ryan held up a gun and then Sharpay heard a bang and looked to see Troy on the floor she looked confuse and looked up at the door to see Ryan there.

"Ryan you didn't use that fake ass toy gun to shoot Troy with some water did you"? She asked her brother hands on her hips. Ryan just laughed.

"Troy get up your not dead". Sharpay told Troy. Troy moved and opened one eye.

"I'm alive I'm alive Sharpay did you see Ryan just shoot me how am I alive".

"Because it was a water gun". Sharpay told her stupid boyfriend.

"Ok I'm confused". Troy said.

"You always are but anyway we went to a carnival one year and they were selling toy guns that looked like real ones and sounded like real ones too so he bought one and found out that hit only shoots water he brought it to school and shot everyone until they found out it was water then they jumped him". Sharpay explained to Troy.

"OK that explains a lot". Troy said.

"Ryan why are you here shooting my boyfriend with a water gun"? Sharpay asked her brother.

"I came to ask you if you and Troy wanted to come to a pool part by the pool". Ryan said.

"Sure I'll go how bout you Troy"? Sharpay asked him.

"Yeah as long as you wear a bikini I'll be there"! Troy told Ryan and Sharpay.

"Umm dude I not like that and besides I don't have legs for that"! Ryan said.

"I was talking to Sharpay about the bikini but now that you mention it you do have bad legs"! Troy told Ryan.

"Ok that's enough guys"! Sharpay yelled to the boys.

"Ok so Ryan when's the party"? Sharpay asked her twin.

"Umm at 6:30 tonight by the back of the hotel it's in the really big pool". Ryan said pointing down the hall.

"Ok well be there see you soon Ry". Sharpay said.

"Ok bye sis bye Troy see you guys later". Ryan said.

"Bye Ryan". Troy said.

"Troy what time is it"? Sharpay asked him.

"Umm Summer time". Troy answered her.

"Ha ha really funny Troy no seriously".

"Umm its 6:00". Troy told her.

"What I only have 30 minutes to get ready ugh I have to shave my legs and pick out a bathing suit"! Sharpay screamed and rushed into the bathroom.

"Well I can pick out the bathing suit". Troy offered.

"OK thank you". Sharpay said and kissed him real quick and went to shave her legs. 10 minutes later she came out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Troy did you pick out a suit for me yet"! She yelled to her boyfriend who was in the drawers looking.

"I got- he came up and looked at her.

"Damn you look hot in a towel"! Troy looked her up and down.

"Thanks now do you have the suit"? Sharpay asked him.

"Yes I do". Troy said holding it out to her.

"Hmm good choice I actually love this one it's my favorite one"! Sharpay said excited.

"I'm going to put it on". Sharpay screamed as she ran back to the bathroom.

"Ok". He yelled at her. Sharpay came out in a pink and white stripped bikini with little bows on it. It was kind of small since she had not worn it since 2 years ago but it still fit enough for her.

"Troy what do you think"? She asked him he just look at her and grinned.

"You look hot". He told her.

"Thank you". She told him and kissed him. Troy put on his trunks then they were off to the pool party. When the got there they saw Chad and Taylor and ran up to them.

"Hey Tay"! Sharpay yelled.

"Hey Shar"! Taylor yelled at her.

"Ooo Tay your bathing suit is hot"! Sharpay said. Taylor had one on like Sharpay's but her's was blue and orange.

"Yours is too"! Taylor said to her.

"Hey Shar". Chad said.

"You look good in your bathing suit". Chad told her. Then Taylor hit him.

"What I was being nice"! Sharpay giggled.

"Thank you Chad".

"Hey Taylor no need to hit Chad cause you look good in your suit too"! Troy told her. Taylor giggled and this time Sharpay hit Troy.

"What I was just being nice like Chad was"! Troy said.

"Anyway let's get this party started"! Sharpay yelled. So everyone was dancing and swimming and having a good time when Gabby walked through the doors with a little green bikini on. Troy saw her and his mouth dropped and Gabby saw him and wave and winked at him he waved back. Troy wasn't paying attention but Sharpay saw all of this.

"Troy what are you looking at"? Sharpay asked him trying to hold in her anger.

"Oh umm nothing hey I'm going to talk to Gabby over there". Troy told her and walked away.

"Troy where the hell are you going"? Sharpay yelled at him.

"I already told you I'm going to talk to Gabby". He said and walked away.

"Ok then". Sharpay said sad she looked over and saw Gabby flirting with Troy she couldn't take it anymore so she left the party and went back to her room.

"Oh Troy your sooo funny". Gabby said flirting with him.

"Why am I even over here"? Troy thought aloud.

"You're here to get back together right"? Gabby asked him.

"Uhh no I got to go". Troy said and walked away. When got back to where Sharpay was he saw that she wasn't there so he want and asked Taylor.

Hey Tay have you seen Sharpay"?

"No why"? She asked him.

"Because I kind of sort of left her to go and talk to Gabby". He said her name quietly.

"YOU DID WHAT"! Taylor yelled at him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking". Troy told her.

"Great Troy just great now she most likely left good going". Taylor told him and left him standing there.

"Great now I have to go and find her". Troy told himself. So Troy left the party to go look for Sharpay he went up to there room first.

"Sharpay"? He said s he opened the door. He looked in and saw that all her stuff was gone and so was she.

"Shit"! He yelled. He looked on the bed and saw a letter.

_Dear Troy since you want to be with Gabby I left for you two to be together I just wanted you to know that I am fine and don't look foe me I'm somewhere you least except me to be so go have a fun life with Gabby. _

_Love always _

_Sharpay Evans._

"Crap no no no"! Troy yelled and he went down to the pool and showed everyone the letter.

"Good going Troy you knew she was trouble why did you go talk to her"? Chad told him.

"Like I told Taylor I wasn't thinking"! He told him.

"Whatever lets just go look for Sharpay". Chad told him he was really disappointed in his friend and didn't want to talk so they looked in silence. But back at the pool Gabby was still there and so was Ryan no one knew that Ryan knew where she was but no one bothered to ask him so he kept it to himself.

"Step one complete"! Gabby said and walked out of the pool room.

**A/n Where's Sharpay, Why did Troy talk to Gabby and what is her plan. So many more questions but the answers will be in the next chapter! Shanana**


	11. Whos Mandy and the apology

The Field Trip

The Field Trip

_Hello my fellow fanfic people wats up me nothing just updaten but anyways back to the subject last time Sharpay left because Troy boy was talking to the horrible Gabby and that made her upset so of course she left but Ryan knows where she is and Gabby has step one complete hmmm then what's step two find out right about ……………………now!_

The gang that was a Ryan's pool party was still searching for Sharpay (well the ones that were left I should say cause some of them got tired and went back to there rooms for the night well and way they were.) and they were having no luck what so ever.

"Look guys I say we call it a night because I'm really tired". Chad told Taylor and Troy as he sat down on the steps.

"Yeah me too". Taylor said yawing and sitting on the step and leaning her head on Chad's shoulder.

"You guys go to bed I'm going to keep looking for her I just can't leave her out here alone". Troy said

"Well she wouldn't be alone if you would have never went to talk to the mega slut now would she". Taylor mumbled under her breath so Troy didn't hear her but Troy did hear her and he just walked away pretending he didn't. Troy looked for Sharpay all night and didn't find her so he went back to the room and cried himself to sleep but only because he missed Sharpay.

Next Day!

"Ryan wake up". Sharpay said.

"What Shar leave me alone its what like 6in the morning". He said and rolled over.

"Umm actually it's like 11 in the morning". Sharpay said and laughed at her brother. Sharpay was staying in his room because he had an extra bed. Sharpay thought that it would be the first place that everyone would look for her but no one had come there yet so she figured she should just stay there till she was ready to see Troy again.

"Oh it is"! Ryan said jumping up.

"Yeah". Sharpay said confused.

"Oh I have to get ready for my date"! Ryan said proudly.

"Really with who"? Sharpay asked him.

"With Mandy". HE said.

"Who the hell is Mandy"? Sharpay asked him.

"Oh I met her yesterday she's really cool and I like her a lot". Then there was a knock at the door and Sharpay went to hide.

"Ryan if it's Troy I'm not here". She told him as he went to open the door.

"You know your going to have to face him sooner or later Shar". Ryan said turning the knob.

"I chose later"! Sharpay said as she hides under the bed again. Then Ryan open the door and Sharpay heard a squeal and look up from under the bed to see Ryan making out with some girl.

"_That must be that Mandy girl". Sharpay thought "She looks really nice"!_ Sharpay came from under the bed and cleared her throat and the couple pulled apart.

"Oh Mandy this is my little sister Sharpay". He told her.

"Oh hey Ryan has told me so many great things about you ooo where did you get your shoes they are hot"!! Mandy said going to look at her shoes more closely.

"Oh I like her Ryan"! Sharpay said as she talked to Mandy about the shoes.

"I knew you would sis"! So after awhile the girls got finished talking.

"You have to come shopping with me sometime to get some new clothes"! Mandy told Sharpay.

"Cool just call me"! So Sharpay wrote down her number and gave it to her.

"Ok I will bye Shar"! Mandy said ad her and Ryan left on there date. Sharpay was bored all day she wondered what Troy was doing.

With Troy boy (I like that name! :D)

Troy was doing the same thing Sharpay was doing being bored and thinking about Sharpay.

"Ugh I have to talk to her"! Troy screamed. So Troy called her cell phone.

"Hello"? Sharpay answered the phone.

"**Ummm hey Sharpay". Troy said kind of scared.**

"Ugh what the hell do you want Bolton you want to tell me how life with horebriella is"?

"**NO I just want to tell you that I'm sorry I didn't know what I was thinking it was just so weird she like pulled me to her".**

"Sure she did but surprisingly I believe you but only because I miss you and your kisses".Sharpay said.

"**I miss you too baby where are you at anyway"!**

"I can't believe you didn't look her before but I'm in Ryan's room"! Sharpay said laughing.

"**Really".**

"Yeah".

"**Well I'm coming over now.**

"OK see you there"

**Bye**

Bye. So Troy went to Ryan's room when he got there he knocked on the door.

"Come in"! Sharpay answered from the bed. So Troy walked in the room and went to Sharpay.

"Hey"! Troy said walking up to her.

"Hey". Sharpay said.

"Look I'm really sorry Shar". Troy told her.

"I already told you I forgive you". She said as she pulled Troy down on the bed with her.

"Really you forgive me". Troy said surprised.

"Yeah"! She said as she captured his lips in a soft but passionate kiss.

"Man I've missed your kisses so much". Troy told her as he pulled away from her a very big smile on his face.

"Yeah me too". Sharpay said. So for the rest of the time Troy and Sharpay cuddled up together on Sharpay's bed and watched movies and TV all day long (well until Ryan came back with Mandy and they were making out) so they left back to there own room.

"It's so good to be back in my own room again"! Sharpay said as she flopped down on the bed that she and Troy shared.

"Yeah it's good to have you back in his bed with me"! He said walking over to the bed to lay down with her.

"Well this has been a drama filed trip". Sharpay said snuggling back up to Troy once they were comfortable and under the covers in there bed.

"Yeah it has been"! Troy said kissing her top of her head and rubbing her back softly.

"I love you Sharpay and I will never talk to Gabby again well without you standing there with me"! Troy said.

"I love you too Troy and I will talk to Gabby but you have to be there or I will end up beating her down to the ground"! Sharpay said as she punched her hand with her fist. Troy just laughed and leaned down to kiss her and they stayed like that for a long time. Troy and Sharpay said that the trip was very drama filled and it has been and little did Sharpay and Troy know that the drama has just begun!

**A/n Very interesting and not very long sorry but Mandy is my best friend but what drama is coming next find out next time. Shanana**


	12. Step 2 and the present

The Field Trip

The Field Trip

_Hello hello people! Ok Sorry again about the non updating thing writers block about this story and a big one too but I am back and full of ideas for the reaming of the story cause FYI this story is almost over only 15 chapters maybe depends on my idea streak there could be more or less anyway last time Sharapy said they had a drama filled trip and Gabby and steps so what's the drama find out now!_

Troy was sleeping in his room while Sharpay was out shopping with Taylor. Gabby had a room key to Sharpay and Troy's room she went in and took off all her clothes and laid next to Troy in the bed. This was bad because Troy only slept in his boxers at night or when he takes naps Gabby also threw his and her clothes all over the floor to make it look like they had had sex. As soon as Gabby finished doing this Sharpay came back.

"Troy I got something for you at the mall". Sharpay said as she looked up from her bag. When she looked up she saw Troy and Gabby in the bed with Troy and Gabby's clothes all over the place.

"OK TROY GET YOUR ASS UP AND GABBY GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BED"! Sharpay yelled.

"What what happen"! Troy said as he shot up and looked around. He looked on the bed and saw Gabby naked next to him.

"Ewwwwww"! Troy said as he jumped out of the bed and ran over to Sharpay.

"Get away from me"! Sharpay said calmly. Troy stepped back afraid for his life. Then Gabby pretended to wake up.

"Troy baby were did you go"? Gabby asked.

"Sorry Troy left". Sharpay told Gabby as she walked closer to the bed.

"Oh hey Sharpay I didn't know you were getting back so soon from shopping Troy said that you wouldn't be back until late". Gabby told her.

"You know what Gabby I want you to GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED AND MY HOTEL YOU LITTLE HOE"! Sharpay yelled to Gabby.

"OK I'll leave now bye Troysie"! Gabby said before walking out of the room with her clothes. Gabby went out of the room and clothes the door and put her clothes on in the hall.

"Step two complete"! She said before smiling evilly and walking away.

With Troypay (Troy's dead)

"So would you care to explain before I kill you"? Sharpay asked Troy very calmly.

"Umm Sharpay I have no idea where she came from or where her clothes went". Troy told her.

"Ok". Was all Sharpay said.

"You believe me"? Troy asked her.

"No not really". Sharpay told him.

"Then why are you not mad"? Troy asked her again.

"I am mad I am mad as hell to be exact". Sharpay told him.

"OK". Troy said.

"Oh I am going to kill you". Sharpay said really calm.

"What"? Troy surprised and confused by what she said and the fact that she wasn't yelling it was so not Sharpay like.

"You heard me". She said walking over to Troy slowly while he backed up from her. Sharpay final got Troy into a corner and kissed him softly he kissed her back. Then she pulled away.

"What I thought you were going to kill me"? Troy said looking at her very confused.

"I am just not now you don't know when where or how but I am going to get you back". Sharpay told him before she kissed him again.

"Well I am going back to the mall see you later hon"! Sharpay said and walked out the door.

"Yeah bye baby". Troy said scared and confused. So Troy did what he always did when he was confused he called Chad.

"Hello"

"**Dude I am scared".**

"Why"

"**Sharpay said she was going to kill me"**

"Why"

"**Because she came home from shopping and Gabby was naked in my bed with me and I don't know how she got there I swear dude".**

"Oh well that sucks you should prove that you didn't do anything"

"**Ill try man well I g2g I will call you later bye dude"**

Ok bye.

Ok what to do what to do". Troy said.

"Ok first things first find out how Gabby got in my bed". So Troy went to find Gabby and find out things. Troy looked every where and could not find her anywhere so he went back to his room. When he got there he saw Sharpay sitting on the bed watching TV. So he took a deep breath and went in the room.

"Hey baby"! Troy said and kissed her on her cheek she smiled.

"Hey Troy where have you been I was worried". Sharpay said.

"I was not with Gabby I swear"! He yelled.

"I know you weren't I followed you don't worry I believe you this time don't worry about the question sit down and watch TV with me". Sharpay said as she patted a stop next to her for Troy to sit.

"Ok I am coming hold on I got something for you". He told her and reached in his pocket and pulled out a box.

"What is it Troy"?! Sharpay asked excited.

"You'll see". Troy said and opened the box inside was a diamond bracelet with the words T&S 4ever on it in pink.

"Oh my Troy it's beautiful"! Sharpay said and ran to Troy and gave him a big hug and kissed him over and over again.

"I _kiss _you_ kiss _would _kiss _like_ kiss_ it"! Troy said in between kisses.

"Yes _kiss _I _kiss _do"! Sharpay told him. Then Sharpay stopped kissing him and put on the bracelet.

"This is so pretty I love you"! Sharpay said.

"It's not pretty it's beautiful just like you and I love you too". Troy told her.

"Awww you're so sweet"! Sharpay told him.

"Oh don't think that I forgot about what you did or didn't do with Gabby cause I didn't just because you bought me a gorgeous bracelet which I love to death I didn't forget and I am still going to kill you". Sharpay told him.

"Ok I didn't think you forgot but I love you"! Troy told her.

"I love you too"! Sharpay told him and kissed him for a while then they started making out. Little did they know Gabby was planning step three as they speak.

**A/n Hahahaha wonderful I know but what's Sharpay planning on doing to Troy and what's Gabby's step three find out next time. Shanana**


	13. Secrets ,secrets, and more secrets

The Field Trip

The Field Trip

_Hola! What's up people last time in the story Gabby did some very evil things like her very evil self but anyway Sharpay found out and told Troy that she was going to kill him and Troy brought her a beautiful bracelet. Let's find out what happens next right now._

It's been a week since the whole Gabby incident and Sharpay telling Troy that she was going to kill him and Troy has been scared for a really long time wondering what Sharpay was going to do to him. So he decides to go ask when she is going to hurt him and he was really scared to know the answer.

"Sharpay I have to ask you something". Troy said.

"Yeah what is it"? Sharpay asked him.

"Look I know your mad about what happened but when are you going to hurt me or whatever". Troy said. Sharpay just started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at"? Troy asked her very confused.

"Come here"! Sharpay said and pulled him to her and kissed him.

"What was that for"? Troy asked now extremely confused.

"I already killed you silly"! Sharpay said snuggling up to him.

"What the hell are you talking about Sharpay"! Troy said to her.

"I killed you with guilt you were so worried about what I would do to you that you had to know if I was really going to do something to you so you stayed here all week to make sure I didn't do anything to your stuff or you"! Sharpay said

"Wow I didn't see that one coming". Troy said a bit relieved that he was safe from Sharpay doing anything to him.

"So do you know how Gabby got in here"? Troy asked her.

"No and I will find out and I am going to kill her for real"! Sharpay said the memories of what she has done flooding back to her mind making her stand up and go to the door.

"Wait babe where are you going"? Troy asked her as she walked to the door.

"Oh what sorry I was daydreaming about killing her and I just had to go". Sharpay said walking back to her and Troy's bed.

"Ok so now that we have got this whole Gabby thing under control let's do something like go hang out with Chad and Taylor because you know we never officially finished our sleepover". Troy told her and winked at her when he finished his last sentence. So Troy called them and they said that they would come over and they are there and Sharpay is telling Chad and Taylor what Gabby did.

"Oh no she didn't"! Taylor said.

"That's some really messed up shit right there"! Chad said in shock.

"OOO girl you got to go and kick her ass"! Taylor said.

"Oh I will and you can help". Sharpay told Taylor.

"Good I'll go ghetto on her ass"! Taylor said getting up and doing some really weirdo moves.

"Umm ok well that enough Tay sit down now". Chad said pulling her into his lap.

"So what are we going to do now"? Troy asked scooting over to sit next to Sharpay.

"I don't know how about we go around telling secrets". Sharpay suggested laying her head on Troy's shoulder.

"OK"! Everyone said.

"Ok I'll go first". Sharpay said.

"Ok this is for Troy". She said and looked at him and he looked at her with a worried face. She took a deep breath and told him.

"Ok Troy you know how when I come over to your house and your not there sometime". She started.

"Yeah what about it"? Troy asked her.

"What do you think I am doing there"? Sharpay asked him.

"Umm watching TV because that's what you're doing when I get there". Troy said.

"Ok well before I watch TV I like to go through your drawers and put your clothes on and pretend to be you". Sharpay said and hid her face in her hands. Troy just burst out laughing and so did Chad Taylor looked like she understood her.

"So that's why my clothes always smell like you when I put them on sometimes"! Troy said still laughing.

"It's ok Pay don't worry about it". Troy said kissing her forehead she looked up from her hands and smiled at him and sat in his lap.

"That was funny"! Chad said still laughing.

"Shut up Chad like you don't do it with your mom's clothes"! Taylor shouted and as she said that she covered her mouth with her hands. This time Sharpay was the one laughing hysterically and Troy was trying to hold in his laughter and he couldn't so he bust out laughing too.

"Sorry Chad I guess I just told your secret." Taylor said.

"Ok ok that's enough now Troy its time to tell your secret"! Chad said.

"I don't have any". Troy simply said.

"Yeah right"! Sharpay said climbing back on his lap.

"How about the time when you were in my room and I was in the bathroom I had tampons in my purse and Troy knocked it over and they fell out so when he put them back he picked one up and started playing with it and when I cam out of the bathroom he had stuck the thing up his nose"! Sharpay finished.

"It was soo funny"! She said. Taylor and Chad looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh I forgot about that one". Troy said as he blushed a rosy pink color.

"Oh don't be embarrassed hon I still love you even if you do think that tampons belong up your nose". Sharpay said to him and kissed him.

"Thank you". Troy said.

"Taylor your turn". Sharpay said.

"OK well about 2 years ago before me and Shar were friends and when Troy an Gabby were going out um we were walking down the street to the mall and I saw this shine thing in the middle of the street so as any normal person would do I went to see what it was and when I went to see what it was I bent down and my pants ripped in half then a car drove by and wet my shirt I was wearing a white one and then my shoes fell in the gutter". Taylor finished.

"Umm Tay that's not really a secret". Sharpay told her.

"Well it's the closest thing I got"! She yelled in protest.

"Ok well I have another secret". Sharpay said.

"Only my brother knows this and I thought that I was never going to tell anybody else ever again but I feel comfortable telling you guys this". Again Sharpay took a deep breath got and got ready to tell them this was going to be one of the bravest things she had done in a long time.

"You guys know how when my mom's always home my dad's never there"? She asked the group.

"Yeah". They all said.

"Well that's because my dad's in jail". Sharpay said.

"Why". Troy asked her.

"Because he…. He……he…. Raped me". Sharpay said and looked at the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my Shar I am so sorry". Taylor said as she went to hug her so she wouldn't cry.

"It's ok guys". Sharpay said.

"Wow Shar I would have never guessed". Chad said and hugged her also. Chad looked at Troy and he just sat there with a scared look on his face.

"Troy dude you ok". Chad asked him.

"Yeah just fine". He said.

"Troy I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier". Sharpay told him.

"No don't be sorry Shar it's ok really". Troy said as he went over to her.

"Well were going to get gone well talk to you guys tomorrow". Chad said as he grabbed Taylor's hand.

"Bye Shar". They both said.

"So I guess you're mad at me huh"? Sharpay asked Troy.

"No I am not". He said as he went over to her. As she started to cry.

"Troy I have never told anyone that before except Ryan and he didn't believe me at first". She cried into his chest.

"Shhh don't cry baby I believe you". Troy told her as he tried to comfort her.

"Really"? She said as she looked up at him.

"Yes I do". He said and kissed her.

"I love you Sharpay". Troy told her.

"I love you too Troy". She told him. Troy and Sharpay fell asleep in each others arms that night.

Next Day.

Sharpay woke up to find Troy not there so she got up to see where he was. She looked all around the room and he wasn't there so she put some clothes on and went to open the door. She opened he door and saw something that made her take a bottle of nail polish out of her purse and throw it a Gabby.

"YOU BITCH"! Was the last thing you heard.

**A/n yay this one is kind of long but that was sad about Sharpay and what did she see Gabby doing and how did he know Gabby was doing it not Troy and what happened to her find out next chapter! Shanana. Now here are some of the awesome people who review my awesome story!**

mrshottieefron

SharpayEvansBolton12

mell-anii-eee

Misssinger94


	14. Ryan's lie

A Field Trip

A Field Trip

_Hello peps ok sorry for not updating on a whole I kind of forgot just kidding! I had things to do because I am going on vacation for the summer but I will make a new story and update while I am there oh and this story will have more than 15 chapters. At the end of the story there is a __**HUGE TWIST**__ something you would of never seen coming! Last time Sharpay threw a bottle of nail polish at Gabby because she saw her doing something. What did she see find out now!_

Sharpay threw the nail polish at Gabby because she saw Troy making out with her in front of the door. She jumped on Gabby and started punching her. As she was hitting Gabby she felt like someone was shaking her. Sharpay was rolling around and punching the pillow repeatedly and Troy was really scared.

"Shar Shar baby wake up! Troy yelled at her. She finally opened her eyes.

"What happened"! Sharpay asked.

"Shar its ok you just had a bad dream"! Troy said.

"More like a nightmare". Sharpay said shaking her head.

"You want to tell me about it"? Troy said pulling her to him and kissing her.

"OK". Sharpay said.

"Well I had just gotten up from sleeping and you were not here so I put some clothes on and was about to go look for you then I opened the door and you were kissing Gabby so I started beating her up". Sharpay finished she looked up at Troy and started to laugh. Troy was making gagging faces because of her dream.

"Ok ewww that's nasty like really disguising"! Troy said wiping his lips from hearing her dream.

"I know its nasty just thinking about it"! Sharpay said still giggling a little.

"Don't worry Shar you will be the only one kissing me"! Troy said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I am glad that I'm the only one that can kiss you"! Sharpay said pulling away from him and smiling at him.

"Ok so now that we have gotten this under control lets do something to day"! Troy said.

"Ok what do you want to do today"? Sharpay asked him.

"Ummm let's go shopping". Troy said.

"Wow Troy wanting to go shopping that's a first"! Sharpay said laughing.

"Well I thought I could take you shopping today"! Troy said feeling proud of him self.

"Well you know what I like to do best". Sharpay said getting out of bed.

"I am going to go get dressed"! Sharpay said and got out of bed.

"Wait 1 minute". Troy said.

"What Troy I still have to wash my hair". Sharpay said.

"Love you"! Troy said.

"I Love you to Troy"! Sharpay said. So Sharpay went to wash her hair and she put on a bright blue tube top and a denim mini shirt with some silver flip flops and went out of the bathroom.

"Ok Troy I am ready"! Sharpay said grabbing her purse and looking at Troy.

"Ok lets- Troy looked up at Sharpay and his mouth dropped.

"Damn you look hot today babe"! Troy said and went up to her and kissed her. She pulled away.

"Why thank you, you look pretty hot yourself"! Sharpay told him and kissed him again. They made out for a few minutes. The Troy pulled away.

"Ok now we shop"! Troy said grabbing Sharpay's hand and running out of the door.

"What is up with you and shopping today"?! Sharpay yelled while running with him. So they went to the mall when they got there they went to the shoe store first then went to the food court because Troy got hungry. After they ate they walked around and Sharpay saw Ryan.

"Look Troy Ryan's here"! Sharpay said she looked closer to see someone else was with him.

"Who the hell is with him"? Sharpay asked Troy.

"I don't know". Troy said also looking closer.

"Well I guess were just going to have to find out then". Sharpay said and started dragging Troy toward Ryan and the person with him.

"Shar I don't think we should- Troy was cut off by Sharpay.

"Shut up Troy were going to find out". Sharpay said still dragging him through the mall. As they were going toward Ryan he saw them.

"Oh shit hide"! He told the person and pushed her into the arcade store. As soon as he did Troy and Sharpay showed up.

"Hey Ry"! Sharpay said and hugged her brother.

"Hey Shar"! Ryan said nervously and hugged his sister back.

"So me and Troy were walking and we saw someone with you who was it"? Sharpay asked him.

"Huh Shar there wasn't anybody with me". Ryan said.

"Oh I guess that was just someone standing next to you then". Sharpay said still not convinced that there wasn't anyone with him.

"Uhh yeah I guess so". Ryan said.

"So Ryan what were you doing then"? Sharpay asked him.

"Oh I was umm shopping for hats yeah hats"! Ryan said.

"Yeah so you shop for hats in Victoria secret now"? Sharpay asked him referring to the bag in his hand.

"Where I get my hats is none of your business"! Ryan told her and began to walk away.

"Ryan tell me who was with you right now"! Sharpay yelled at him.

"OK ok I was with Mandy"! Ryan said hopping she would buy his excuse.

"No you weren't liar"! Sharpay said now glaring at him.

"Oh so now I am a liar what about the time you told Troy you had to go to a banquet but you went to the West high party"! Ryan said. Sharpay's eye's widened. Troy took his had out of Sharpay's.

"Sharpay is this true"? Troy asked her Sharpay could see his eyes turn from a bright blue to a dark gray color.

"No"! Sharpay said screamed and looked at Ryan with confusion and disappointment in her eyes. Ryan just looked down he couldn't look at her he was to over welled with guilt. Ryan knew this wasn't true he was threatened to say this about his sister and he didn't want her hurt so he did this instead but this hurt her worse than ever.

"Answer the question Sharpay"! Troy screamed at her in rage.

"Troy I swear I don't know what he's talking about I really did go to a banquet that night it was form my mom's book club finishing there book Ryan went to the party"! Sharpay said.

"Yeah sure he did I can't believe you would lie to me like that"! Troy said and walked away but before he walked away completely he turned around.

"I thought you loved me enough not to lie to me but I guess I was wrong." Troy said and walked away. Sharpay fell to her knees and started crying.

"I don love you Troy I do". She said quietly. Sharpay then stood up and walked away slowly to her car. When she left the mall Gabby came out of the arcade store.

"Good job Ryan"! She said taking her bag away from him.

"Oh and thanks for this"! She said holding up the bag.

"Why did you make me hurt my sister like that you're a bitch you know that"! Ryan yelled at her. Gabby didn't hear him she was out of the mall. When she got out side she put her sunglasses on and said.

"Step three complete now to complete step four and my plan will be complete"! She laughed and walked away from the mall with a smile on her face.

**A/n Well that was horrible dream and why did Gabby threaten Ryan to tell that lie about Sharpay, will Troy and Sharpay be ok, what is this final step Gabby has planned, find out next chapter. Shanana**


	15. The truth comes out

The Field Trip

The Field Trip

_Hello people sorry for the update delay I am on summer vacation at my dad's house in Virginia so I have had no time or place to update but now I have a computer and well time to update like mad! Last time Ryan told Troy a lie about Sharpay going to a party and we also learned the Gabby put him up to it with a threat but was the threat and also Gabby's third sep what was that find put now!_

Sharpay was walking to her car. She was not very happy with her so- called brother. Sharpay couldn't believe that he told Troy such a lie, but the thing she couldn't understand about Troy was that he didn't forgive her after all the things she forgave him about he just left her and that made thins worse for the both of them. As she was getting in the car she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Sharpay ! Sharpay! Wait!" She heard Ryan's voice as he was running after her.

"What"! She said as she got in the car and rolled up the window.

"Roll down the window"! He yelled to her.

"Nah I don't do things for brothers who tell lies to hurt her feelings"! She said and started the car.

"Look Shar I am sorry she threatened me"! He told her. She looked confused.

"Open the door and let me explain"! He yelled to her. So Sharpay unlocked the car door and let him into explain.

"Ok you go 2 minutes to explain yourself". She said not looking at him.

"Ok well-

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

Troy was walking back to the hotel when he heard someone call his name from behind him.

"Troy! Troy! Wait for me!" He turned around to see no other than Gabriella Montez running after him. So he stopped and waited for her. When he stopped he was thing. _What the hell am I waiting for run fool run!_ But his feet got the best of him so he stopped.

"What do you want"? He asked her as he kept walking.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing I was at the mall so I saw your whole thing with Sharpay and I just wanted to say that I am sorry". She said and looked down as they kept walking.

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry about she went to they party not you". Troy said and looked at her and smiled. She looked back and smiled.

"I know but I feel bad that Sharpay hurt you like that ever since you guys started going out she has been really nice so this was a surprise to me"! Gabby said as she acted like she was confused about Sharpay's change.

"Yeah I now what you mean". Troy said looking at her again she looked at him and he leaned in to kiss her and he did. As he was kissing her he was thinking._ What the hell this is so wrong this is disgusting pull away pull away hurry your going to catch some kind of STD from this! _His mind was telling him stop but his lips refused. They finally pulled away** (Thank goodness!) **

"Wow"! They both said.

"Umm I have to go I will call you later"! Gabby said.

"Yeah sure bye"! Troy said and kept walking.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

"So let me get this straight she told you that if you didn't do this then she would tell people about dad raping me"! Sharpay yelled at her brother.

"Yeah that's it"! Ryan told her.

OMG I can't believe that whore! Sharpay yelled.

"Yeah I know"! Ryan said.

"But who did she find out though"? Sharpay asked her brother.

"Well she said that she was outside the door when you told everyone at that sleepover you had. By the way sorry I couldn't come". Ryan finished.

"That's o but what is she now a stalker or something"!? Sharpay yelled.

:I don't know but I didn't want people knowing that so I told Troy the lie and I am so sorry about that and I thought he would forgive you after you forgave him so many times". Ryan said.

"Yeah me too I guess we were wrong". Sharpay said.

"Well let's go back to the Hotel". Ryan said.

"Ok". Sharpay said then they drove back.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

"Oh Troy your so funny"! Gabby said she was on the phone with Troy.

"Yeah that was pretty funny"? Troy said on the other line he was confused because all he said was hey what's up.

"Oh hold on Troy I have another call". She said.

"Ok"! Troy said. But little did Gabby know that she never switched lines.

"Omg Monica you know how I was trying to break up Troy and Sharpay well it worked I told you all my steps would work and you didn't believe me well me and Troy are finally going to go out again and he's going to dump the hoe and ask me out that is so awesome isn't it Monica, Monica, Monica"! Gabby yelled.

"O crap Troy"? Gabby said a little scared.

"Gabby"! Troy said anger through clinched teeth.

"I was kidding you know that I would never do that to you I love you"! Gabby tried.

"Gabby you're a bitch and you're going to die in a hole all by yourself and I will never fall for your tricks again"! Troy said and hung up the phone.

"Ok now to go find Sharpay"! Troy said. Just as Troy said that Sharpay walked through the door.

"Sharpay"! Troy yelled and ran to her.

"I have something to tell you"! They said at the same time.

"You go first"! The said at the same time again.

"No you"! Again the said at the same time. They both blushed from saying the same things.

"Ok I'll go first"! Sharpay said.

"Ok umm what Ryan told you at the mall was a lie but Gabby told Ryan to tell you that or she would tell people about my dad raping me and I didn't want the school to know that"! Sharpay said this with tears coming out of her big brown eyes on to her cheeks.

"It's ok baby don't cry"! Troy told Sharpay as he walked up to her and hugged her. Sharpay let him and she cried.

"Ok what did you want to tell me"? Sharpay asked him as she stopped crying.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that I know that she tried to break us up I heard her on the phone with Monica or whatever". Troy told Sharpay while he rubbed her back they were still hugging but now on the floor.

"Oh well at least you know that I never went to wherever Ryan said"! Sharpay told Troy.

"Yeah and I should of believed you and forgiven you because you forgave me all those times and I am thankful for that". Troy told Sharpay now looking down at her.

"I love you Sharpay"! Troy said.

"You better"! Sharpay said to him but Troy knew that in her words it meant I love you too. Then Troy leaned down and kissed her,

**A/N Yay Troy knows the evils of Gabby ok now what it wasn't a cliff hanger this time but it could be next time ok bye for now! Shanana!**


	16. The Reality

The Field Trip

The Field Trip

_Last time on the story Troy and Gabby were going out for about 5 hours until Gabby got a call and Troy found out what she was doing the whole time and broke up with gabby and now Troy and Sharpay are all right._

Troy and Sharpay were still kissing on the floor when there was a knock on the door.

"Aww man"! Troy said. Sharpay laughed.

"I'll get it". Sharpay said standing up ad opening the door.

"Hey Shar". Taylor said as she was standing at the door.

"Hey Tay where's Chad at"? Sharpay asked her.

"That's what I came to ask you about I haven't seen him all day and I am really worried"! Taylor said about to cry.

"Oh don't cry Tay". Sharpay said and pulled her best friend into a hug. Then Troy came to the door.

"Oh hey Tay what's up"? Sharpay just looked at him with one of her famous glares.

"Sorry sorry". Troy said before walking back into the room.

"Come in and explain what happened." Sharpay said leading her friend into the room.

"Well it was after we went swimming yesterday". Taylor started to say.

"OMG he hasn't come home since yesterday"! Sharpay said.

"No He hasn't and I am so worried"! Taylor said and started to cry again. Then Troy walks up again.

"Oh Chad told me to tell you that he went up to this city to get something and that he will be home in about 10 minutes". Troy said.

"WHAT"! Taylor and Sharpay screamed at the same time.

"Look Tay I'll let you handle this one". Sharpay said and looked at Troy with a you-are-so-dead look and walked out of the room.

"So Troy how come you didn't tell me yesterday huh"? Taylor asked hi as she stepped closer to him.

"I don't know I forgot it slipped". Troy told Taylor backing up slowly.

"Well my foot's goanna slip up your ass if you forget to tell me something like that again"! Taylor yelled at Troy.

"Sorry". He said and walked away toward the door. As he was walking Taylor hit him behind his head.

"OW"! Troy yelled.

"Sorry it slipped". Taylor said before walking out the door.

"Wow Troy that was funny"! Sharpay said walking back into the room.

"Yeah whatever". Troy said rubbing the back of his head where Taylor hit him.

"So what did Chad go and get"? Sharpay asked Troy jumping on the bed.

"I'm not suppose to tell". Troy said sitting on the bed.

"Aww pretty please tell me". Sharpay said giving Troy her best puppy dig face she knew Troy couldn't resist it.

"Ok ok fine just stop". He said.

"Yay! Sharpay cheered and clapped her hands.

"Ok so Chad told me he was going to get-sike not telling you"! Troy said and ran away. But Sharpay beat him to the door and locked it. Troy ran toward the window.

"Troy you're really going to jump out the window were on the 7th floor".

"Oh yeah". Troy said.

"Ok I'll tell you for real this time." Troy said.

"You promise"? Sharpay said.

"I promise". Troy said.

"Ok he called after Taylor knocked on the door and he told me he went to some jewelry store to buy a ring I asked for what and he told me that he was going to ask Taylor to marry him when he gets back which should be now". Troy said looking at the clock. When he looked at the clock Chad walked into the room.

"OMG CHAD SHE IS GOING TO BE SO SURPRISED"! Sharpay yelled at him and hugged him. Chad looked at Troy.

"You told her didn't you"? Chad asked troy.

"Yeah sorry man". Troy said.

"It's cool as long as she doesn't tell Taylor". Chad said and looked over to where Sharpay was and saw that she was gone and the door was open.

"Oh shit"! Chad and Troy said at the same time and went after Sharpay. Sharpay was running down the halls screaming Taylor's name so they knew where she was. Finally Troy caught up to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her to the floor with him on top of her.

"What the hell are you doing"? Troy asked her.

"Well duh Troy I am going to tell Taylor". Sharpay said trying to get up.

"Why"? Troy asked her still on the floor.

"Because she needs to know". Sharpay said.

"Well she will find out when Chad ask her". Troy said getting up and pulling Sharpay up with him.

"I know but- she was cut off by Troy.

"No you will not tell her you got it"? Troy told her.

"Yes Troy I will not tell Taylor". Sharpay said.

"Good now lets go". Troy said and led them back to their room.

With Chad and Taylor.

"Tay baby I'm home! Chad yelled.

"Well Finally"! Taylor said.

"Did Troy tell you where I went"? Chad asked her.

"Yeah earlier today". Taylor said.

"Well I have something to ask you". Chad said.

"What"? Taylor asked. Then Chad got down on one knee and took the box out of the bag.

"Taylor will you marry me"? Taylor screamed.

"Yes Chad"! Taylor Screamed again.

With Troy and Sharpay.

"Well I guess Taylor found out". Sharpay said snuggling up to Troy. They could hear Taylor screaming.

"Yup". Troy said. They were watching a movie.

"Sharpay"? Troy said.

"Yeah Troy". Sharpay said looking up at him.

"I love you". Sharpay giggled.

"I love you too Troy". Then Troy kissed her softly. They continued kissing until the door bust open and Gabby stood there with a gun.

"Gabby what are you going to do with that"? Sharpay asked her.

"If I can have Troy no one can"! She said and shot Troy in the head.

Sharpay woke up and screamed she looked around to find everyone looking at her she saw everyone's face was scared for her especially her boyfriend Troy he looked worried the most. Then she realized it was all a dream.

**A/n Not the end of the story more still to come but wow didn't see that one coming did you heck neither did I but good ending well now for awesome reviver people! **

**-Shanana-!**

**m****ell-anii-eee**

yay for troy!!

update soon

**xoZashley.Troypayfan4lifexo **

Yay! Troypay are back together again!! Please update soon

:)

greekwolf-bluemoon

Great Job

tropay.is.contagious.

awsome god i hate gabby evil lil uhh!! lol

but i love the troypayness keep updatin plz!!


	17. The End

The Field Trip

The Field Trip

_Hello people last chapter you didn't expect it to end like that now did you I know im just good like that! Last Chapter Gabby shot Troy in the head the Sharpay woke up to realize that it was all a dream so what happens now find out now!_

Sharpay just sat there and watched everyone stare at her. She was confused, scared, and most of all relived that none of that stuff really happened. Sharpay sat up and looked around more people still staring at her then a someone called her name.

"Shar are you alright"? Troy said. Sharpay looked at Troy and crawled to him and hugged him.

"Troy your ok". Sharpay whispered to him.

"Of course I am ok what happened to you, you were like going crazy all night". Troy said.

"Well I had this really weird dream and scary". Sharpay said.

"Would you like to tell us what happened"? Her brother asked her.

"Um sure why not". Sharpay said and slightly smiled at everyone. Sharpay told everyone her dream and mouths fell open.

"Then finally Gabby came in the room while Troy and I were kissing and shot Troy in the head then I woke up". Sharpay finished.

"Wow that was wow"! Chad said.

"OMG I can't believe Chad propose to me". Taylor said.

Sharpay looked at Gabby to see her crying.

"What wrong Gabby"? Sharpay asked her.

"I can't believe you"! Gabby shouted at her.

"You can't believe that I what"! Sharpay yelled back at her.

"How could you make me so evil"! Gabby yelled at her.

"How could I Gabby I have no control over what I dream"! Sharpay shouted.

"Whatever"! Gabby said and laid back down.

"What the hell". Troy said.

"What the hell is her problem"? Ryan asked.

"I don't know but she needs to fix it and quickly before I kick her ass"! Sharpay yelled so she could hear it.

"You know what Sharpay bring it on"! Gabby yelled.

"Gabby you know Sharpay's goanna kick your ass so I would stop". Taylor said.

"WHAT"! You think she can beat me up"! Gabby said to Taylor.

"YEAH". The group said in unison.

"Oh no, no, no, no". Sharpay said and sat down.

"What's wrong Shar"? Troy said.

"My dream it's coming true". Sharpay said and started crying and Troy hugged her.

"Ok enough Gabby you know this wasn't her fault"! Troy yelled at her.

"BUT-"!

"GABBY SHUT THE HELL UP"! Everyone yelled.

"Ok fine I guess I will leave then ". Gabby said and walked out of the house.

"FINALLY"! Chad yelled. Everyone just stared at him.

"What oh come on you guys can really say that you like her"? He asked the group.

"Your right". Everyone said.

"Ok so lets go back to sleep now". Ryan said.

"OK and I am sorry I woke you guys up". Sharpay said.

"Awe its ok you had a bad dream". Ryan said. So everyone went back to sleep everyone except Sharpay she was afraid to go back to sleep because of the dream she thought she was going to have another dream or worst finish the other one. Sharpay tossed and turned al night then she turned to look at Troy and found him looking back at her.

"Oh wow Troy I hate your eyes in the dark there scary". Sharpay said.

"Oh I'm sorry here is this better"? Then Troy turned on a small night light.

"Yeah a lot better". Sharpay said and smiled at him.

"So what are you doing up this late"? Sharpay asked Troy.

"I could ask you the same thing". Troy answered her.

"Well I couldn't sleep well I didn't want to go back to sleep". Sharpay told him.

"Oh I was watching you making sure you were ok". Troy said.

"Well thank you very much I am happy that you care for me like that". Sharpay said.

"Well I love you and I scared when I saw you I was the first to notice". Troy said and moved closer to her.

"Well I love you to and I am sorry that I scared you I didn't mean to". Sharpay said moving closer to his face.

Really"? Troy asked.

"Yeah". Sharpay said. Then Sharpay and Troy kissed softly but passantionaly. Then she pulled away.

"Feel safer already". Sharpay said and laid her head on Sharpays chest. And the fell asleep.

Next day at School

Sharpay walked into school and saw Troy.

"Hey Troy"! Sharpay said.

"Hey babe"! Troy said. But what Sharpay didn't notice was that this how her dream started.

"So Sharpay did your mom say you could go on a field trip"? Taylor asked her.

"Yeah my mom did"! Sharpay said. She though bout her dream but never really paid attention to it.

"So when do we leave"? Sharpay asked Troy.

"Umm Next hour" Troy said and grabbed Sharpays hand.

"Awesome can't wait to be on a field trip with my man and my new best friend". She said referring to Taylor.

"Well let's get going"! Taylor said after hugging Sharpay.

Little did Sharpay know that dreams can become a reality.

**A/n Aww my story is over but I am still doing the other one I will have to update that one on later on today but not now because my sister wants to play so here is the end and some awesome reviewer people"! **

mell-anii-eee

woow .. this chapter is really good

cant wait for the next one ..

update soon, luved this ch.plez keep on writing more ,

yay for troy!!

update soon

PuccaGirl14

Dang...Gabby's a witch. I'm luvin the Troypay in here! Keep writing!

PG14

xoZashley.Troypayfan4lifexo

Aw loved the Troypayness and the Chaylor moment ugh! Hate Gabriella But I

loved the chap update soon,

Yay! Troypay are back together again!! Please update soon :)

greekwolf-bluemoon

Great Job

tropay.is.contagious.

awsome god i hate gabby evil lil uhh!! lol

but i love the troypayness keep updatin plz!!

Missinger94

OMG luved tht chap it was fab  
I cant believe some of the secrets they told each other  
I wanna no where Troy is and why Shar threw a bottle of nail polish at Gabby n who sed u  
Plz put the nxt chapter up soon

Drama4zashley-Naley

wait a freaking minute. So, why did Ryan do it what did Gabriella threaten him with? and Troy's upset because of that but Sharpay wasn't upset with anything between him and Gabby and she forgave him! so shouldn't he give her a chance to tell her side? Ok As always Gabriella's a completley big !


End file.
